


Wolfstar oneshot thingy?? Title later

by DeerToMe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerToMe/pseuds/DeerToMe
Summary: This is utter shit, I wrote it when I was about thirteen. Please comment any errors you find so I can rewrite this!***This is a 400 word or so Wolfstar short.





	

"What are you staring at, mate?" James asked Sirius, who had been looking, fixated, at Remus studying.  
"Nothing." He snapped out of his stupor. "I was just thinking. What do we have for transfiguration homework today?"  
"2 feet of parchment on Gamp's five laws of transfiguration." Remus piped up. Groans resounded from Peter, James, and Sirius.  
"Two feet?" Peter moaned. "I'd better get started now." The rest of the marauders mumbled in agreement and took out parchment, beginning their essays.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A while later, the sun had set and everyone had finished their essays and went to sleep except for Sirius. His mind kept drifting off to Remus. He decided to just finish his essay the next day at lunch, and went to go to sleep also.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Around midnight, Sirius was still awake. He decided to try and finish up his essay. 'Might as well get some work done while I'm up,' he thought, summoning his quill, ink, and parchment and lighting his wand. Just as he began, a quiet voice came from the bed next to him.  
"D'you need some help with that?" Remus asked.  
"Sure, thanks, Moony." Sirius replied. Remus slid out of his bed and sat next to Sirius.  
Even as they wrote, Sirius' mind kept drifting to Remus, his beautiful amber eyes, his soft, curly hair in the dim light... he thought of how easy it would be to lean over just a few inches and kiss him. Every word Remus said, every brush of their hands over the parchment made Sirius want him more. Their closeness didn't help either. The beds weren't very large in the first place and with two seventh years, an inkwell, and two feet of parchment on it, their legs were forced to touch.  
"Can I use your quill for a moment?" Remus asked. Sirius moved his hand to give him the quill, but their hands stayed together for longer than was necessary. Instead of letting go, Remus lightly pulled his friend just a bit closer, their lips meeting. Out of shock, Sirius immediately pulled back. Remus' eyes widened in panic.  
"I'm sorry, mate, I-"  
"I'm not sorry. Don't be sorry." Sirius interrupted with a smile, cutting Remus off with first his words and then his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Half an hour, a finished essay, and lots of scattered kisses later, the two settled down for sleep (in Sirius' bed) The marauders were all so close that they figured nobody would suspect anything because it was not unusual for them to share beds quite often))  
"What're we going to tell Pete and James?" Remus asked Sirius quietly.  
"As long as you two shut up and let me get some sleep, I don't care who you fuck." James groaned from his bed.  
"Alright then, mate. Wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep." Sirius said, brushing his lips against Remus' cheek as they drifted off to sleep.

FIN.


End file.
